Kazuki Sayuri
Kazuki Sayuri, de son vivant était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il à les cheveux brun et court et les yeux d'un bleu très foncer, presque violet. Il travaillait en tant professeur dans une Haute-école, du moins pour le peu qu'il s'en rappelle, il est également végétarien. Il avait une vie tranquille et paisible, des amis une femme et tout ce qui s'en suis. Toujours modeste et humble de sa personne Kazuki n'a jamais rechercher à être meilleur que quiconque ni plus riche ou n'a jamais envier la vie de qui que ce soit. C'était juste un bon ami et un bon mari et il était heureux de cela. Un jour avant d'aller à son travail Kazuki fit un crochet par le quartier marchand du coin pour aller acheter un cadeau à sa femme, leurs anniversaire de mariage se rapprochant. Cependant ce jour des ninja hors guilde, des assassins, passèrent également à ce marché et firent un massacre, tuant toutes personnes se trouvant sur les lieux. La vie d'humain de Kazuki s’arrêta ce jour sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, tué sans scrupule par des assassins. Lors de son réveille Kazuki se trouvait dans une genre de ville. Plus un genre de cité. Kazuki se rendit compte que il avait une énorme cicatrice sur la partie gauche de son visage. Mais sans trop comprendre, son œil était intact. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri ici et ça ne le préoccupait pas tant que ça, il était persuader d'être mort. Et c'était vrai mais ce qu'il pensait être le paradis ou l'enfer était en faite la soul Society. Sans trop savoir où aller il marcha tout droit dans la rue dans lequel il se trouvait. Il marchât jusqu'à une porte, une immense porte. Devant lequel se trouvait un homme lui aussi immense. Plus d'une dizaine de mètres, l'homme était un total géant. Lorsque le géant vu Kazuki il se redressa et dit: "- Bienvenue à la soul Society, humain. Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous êtes mort. Cependant je sais qui vous êtes. Et je vais vous laisser le choix de votre vie. Vous pouvez rester à la soul Society en tant que mort, ou je peut vous laisser retourner sur terre en ce que l'on appelle Mi-Morts. - Mais quel serais l’intérêt ? Et puis qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vouloir me permettre de retourner sur terre ? -Vous posez beaucoup de question. Je suis un des quatre gardien. Je vous laisse un choix que peut de personne ont eu ou pourront avoir. Je vous donne le choix de retourner sur Terre en tant que mi-morts et plus que cela en tant que Shinigami. Et cela car durant votre vie vous êtes mort d'une manière honorable. Mais bien évidemment ce n'est pas la seul raison! Vous posséder une énorme quantité de Reiatsu en réserve. Ce qui pourrait symboliser votre puissance en énergie ou physique. -Je ne savait pas que j'avais ce pouvoir... -Cependant en tant que Shinigami complet vous devrez abandonner les autres activité que vous pouvez avoir. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser des Shinigami ni rien faire pendant que d'autres se battent. -Oui je comprend, de tout manière je ne pourrait pas revoir mes amis que j'accepte ou non... Je n'est rien à perdre. Gardien j'accepte que vous me renvoyer en tant que mi-morts sur Terre. J'accepte de devenir Shinigami. -Bien cependant avant de vous renvoyer sur Terre vous devez subir un entrainement, vous devez connaitre votre devoir en tant que Shinigami. Vous rejoindrez donc une école le temps que vous compreniez quel est votre rôle." Et après cette discutions Kazuki alla dans une école de Shinigami comme lui avait dit le gardien. Pendant plusieurs année il apprit tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir sur les Hollow, les rôles des Shinigami, le Kido, Les esprit et les Zanpakuto. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier de sa section à découvrir son Shikai. En effet Kazuki chaque soir alla dans un endroit isolé et tentait de rentrer en Jinzen. Il n'avait encore jamais réussit il était rentrer en contact avec son esprit seulement mentalement et très peu clairement. C'est comme cela qu'il avait réussit à connaitre son Shikai et le nom de son esprit. L'esprit de son Zanpakuto s’appelait Hannyu et il s'entrainait de plus en plus à maitriser son Shikai, Shikai qui ressemblait à une genre de faux à deux tête et deux lames d'où coulais très légèrement un liquide comme de l'eau. Comme dit précédemment Kazuki n'arrivait pas bien à rentrer en Jinzen et à rentrer en contact avec son Zanpakuto. Tout les soirs il essaya mais rien ne marchait parfois pendant une heure il ne bougeait pas et tentait de réussir le Jinzen. Il ne réussissait pas jusqu'au jour où il tenta non pas de demander à son esprit de rentrer en contact avec lui. Mais Kazuki tenta de forcer l'accès avec l'esprit. Et à sa grande surprise, cela fonctionna. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans une magnifique foret. Très colorer avec beaucoup d'arbres. Et en face de lui une petite fille. Une petite fille avec des cornes tapait du pied devant lui. La petite fille avec les cheveux Violet et très long pour sa taille, les yeux violet un visage très doux et mignon, mais elle avait des genre de cornes sur la tête, la petite fille ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans à vue d’œil. Mais la petite fille avait l'air énerver et elle tapait du pied sur le sol. en poussant des petits cri. "Hauu,hauuu!!" "-Mais je voulais pas que tu vienne!! J'avais dit non!! -Heu... Vraiment désoler je ne pensait pas que ça vous froisserait... -Mais je voulais pas, t'es trop vieux en plus ! -.... La petite fille s'asseya en tailleur, elle était vraiment petite pas plus haute que 1 mètre. -Bon c'est quoi ton nom ? -Enchanter mon nom est Kasuki Sayuri. Vous... vous êtes Hannyu ? -Hauuuu, Oui c'est moi! Je te l'avais déjà dit! -Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer Hannyu. Dit Kasuki en s'inclinant. -Arrête de me vouvoyer on se connais bien finalement toi et moi! -Pour tout vous... te dire Hannyu je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus grand... Hannyu se leva et mit les main sur les hanches. -Comment ça plus grand ? Je suis pas si jeune que j'en ai l'air tu sais! -Je ne voulais pas te heurter, je suis désoler. Tu pense que tu pourrait m'apprendre à mieux contrôler mon Shikai Hannyu ? -... Puis Hannyu commença à pleurer, la foret commença à perdre ses couleurs et même des arbres commencèrent à mourir. -Je ne suis là que parce que tu veut être plus fort ? Tu ne m'aime pas ... ? Kasuki se leva en panique et dit -Non, vraiment désoler ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Mais tu veut peut être.... qu'on joue à un jeu ? -Ho oui! La foret repris toutes ses couleurs d'un coup. Je veut jouer à chat! Je commence! " Kasuki s'en trop comprendre au début ne bougea pas trop. Puis Hannyu cria " C'est toi le chat!" mais elle ne toucha pas juste Kasuki elle mit un tel coup qu'il senti son estomac, ses intestin se broyer sous le choc. Il en tomba dans les pommes. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était toujours dans la foret. Il repris doucement connaissance. Puis il vu Hannyu en train de rire assise à coté de lui qui était dans les vapes. "-C'est toi qui m'a fait ça? Mais t'es beaucoup plus fort que tu en à l'air! Hannyu rougit beaucoup et dit -Hauuuu mais non. Mais tu sais quoi? Je t'aime beaucoup! Donc si tu arrive à me toucher je te dirais un secret d'accord ? -Heu d'accord si on joue à chat ça va être drôle hein...? -Mais oui aller c'est à toi! Puis Hannyu partie à une vitesse incroyable et sauta d'arbre en arbres. Kasuki tenta tant bien que mal de la rattraper mais il ne l'a voyait même plus. Au bout d'une heure il se dit que il reviendrais demain. Mais lorsqu'il voulut retourner dans le monde réel. Il n'y arrivait pas et entendit la voix de Hannyu au loin qui disait "Nan tu reste ici on joue Hauuu!" Pendant plusieurs semaine Kasuki "joua" avec Hannyu sans jamais réussir à la toucher jusqu'au jour ou à force de la voir se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable il réussit à la suivre quelques secondes il lui érafla le bout de sa tunique. "-Ouai! Ta réussit c'était trop Marrant!" Cela faisait plusieurs semaine que Kasuki était dans son Jinzen et qu'il courait après Hannyu, il n'avait aucune autre solution pour sortir de son Jinzen. Lorsque enfin par chance Kazuki réussit à effleuré cette dernière se remit en taille assis par terre, tandis que Kasuki tombe au sol de fatigue. -On à bien jouer c'était marrant! Dit Hannyu avec un grand sourire. -Mais bon je vais tenir ma promesse vient je vais te dire un secret. -Kasuki s'approcha et Hannyu lui murmura à l'oreille: "-Tu sais mon nom, Hannyu. Eh bien c'est pas mon vrai nom. Mon vrai nom c'est Chihiro Hannyu. -D'accord.... Et alors ? Mon Shikai est faux ? -Non ton Shikai est ce qu'il doit être mais si tu accepte de rejouer je te dirais quelque chose de plus!" Dit Hannyu avec un grand sourire une fois de plus. En voyant cela Kasuki pensa à haute voix. "-Si j'avais eu une fille j'aurais aimé qu'elle te ressemble.... -Hauuuuu! Mais noooooon. Arrête tu me fait devenir toute rouge... Hauuu." Après un assez long long silence gênant pour les deux, Hannyu repris: "-Bon cette fois on va pas jouer à chat! Mais si tu veut jouer aussi cette fois ce sera dans la réalité pas dans ton esprit. D'accord ? -Je peut te faire venir dans la réalité ? -Non je pense pas que tu peut encore mais je vais faire un effort pour jouer. Par contre il faudra que tu sois bien isoler... -Pourquoi ? -Parce que je suis un peu timide...." Après cela Kazuki réussit à quitter son Jinzen et alla dans un endroit très isoler de la Soul Society. et tenta de reprendre contact avec Hannyu. Cette dernière arriva finalement au bout de quelque seconde. Elle était très joyeuse. Elle dit que cette fois ce ne sera pas chat mais un petit combat. "-Un Combat ? -Oui un combat mais ne t’inquiète pas ce sera des coups chacun son tour. -Écoute Hannyu je vais devoir refuser je vais te faire mal... J'ai pas envie de blesser une enfant. " Après ces mots Kazuki eu vraiment l'impression que atmosphère devenait étouffante et il vu Hannyu changer, elle ne souriait plus. Et ses yeux violet était devenu rouge, ses cornes avait d'ailleurs grossie. Et elle dit très distinctement " On change les règles si tu arrive à rester debout après un de mes coups du tu gagne. " Et dans la même seconde Hannyu ou du moins le démon qui lui ressemblait bondit et assainit un coup colossal à Kasuki en plein dans le ventre. Ce dernier sous la puissance du coup tomba a genoux puis ensuite au sol. Hannyu lui tourna le dos et commença à repartir. Quand elle entendu: " Encore... Encore une fois, je veut rejouer..." ces mots était prononcer par Kazuki qui se relevait lentement. Hannyu avait l'air choquer de ce qu'elle voyait. puis une nouvelle fois une source d'énergie émanât d'elle et elle remit un coup de poing au même endroit Toujours avec autant de force. Kazuki crachat un filet de sang, et mit un genoux au sol mais se releva. Hannyu avait l'air complétement perdu. Mais elle recommença à frapper, et cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand finalement Kazuki concentra son Reiatsu dans sa défense et il réussit à rester debout après un coup d' Hannyu après une dizaine d'autres coup de poing. "Bon.... Bah tu as gagner.... j'imagine..." Dit cette dernière d'un air dépiter. Et à la seconde d'après Kazuki tomba au sol, il tomba inconscient. Quand il se réveilla il avait devant lui Hannyu assise qui n'avait pas vraiment d'émotion, elle était assez froide mais avait retrouver ses yeux violet. "- Tu sais j'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais rester conscient rien que avec un seul de mes coups." Dit Hannyu. "-Je t'ai énormément sous-estimer et je n'aurais pas dû. -Pourtant je t'avais déjà mit un coup dans ton esprit. -Mais j'aurais penser que c'était par ce que c'était mon esprit justement." Hannyu commença à tirer la grimace et dit: " Bon après tout tu as gagné... Donc je vais te dire à quoi sert mon nom entier. Tout Shinigami connaissent le Shikai. Seulement, il y a quelque chose au delà du Shikai. quelque chose de bien plus puissant. C'est quelque chose de très rare. Mais je pense que je peut te le confier. Au final tu as réussit l'épreuve, nous appelons cela le Bankai. C'est une forme qui consomme énormément de ton Reiatsu mais tu es de 5 à 10 fois plus puissant que dans ton Shikai. Ton Bankai symbolise la vrai puissance de ton esprit, moi. C'est une techniques que très peu connaissent et qu'encore moins possèdent. Tu ne pourra pas l'utiliser n'importe où. D'ailleurs si je ne veut pas je ne te donnerais ni ton Shikai, ni ton Bankai. Essaye de faire ton Bankai. Dit mon nom complet et crie le. " Kazuki se leva prit son Katana et cria " CHIHIRO HANNYU!" ... Rien ne se passa. "Fait ce que tu fait d'habitude avec ton Shikai... Et dit quelque chose fait en sorte que ça vienne du cœur, c'était un peu triste ce que tu viens de faire" Dit Hannyu d'un air moqueur. Kazuki se racla la gorge et repris position. Il concentra tout son Reiatsu, lança son sabre en l'air et plongea sa main dans le sol et dit " Sakebu, Chihiro Hannyu!" ( Littéralement: Hurle Chihiro Hannyu ) et Kazuki sortie du sol une genre de faux en os avec une longue chaine d'os, sa tenue du haut se déchira sous la pression du Reiatsu et laissa échapper comme des morceaux d'ombres s’évaporer dans l'air. Hannyu devant ce spectacle Applaudissais avec un grand sourire un sautillant. Kazuki regarda sa faux et son corps qui était comme s'évaporant dans l'air comme des ombres. Et tomba inconscient par sa puissance qu'il n'avait jamais encore jamais ressentie. "Rooooh... Alors ça c'est pas marrant!" Dit Hannyu avec les mains sur les hanches. Puis elle repartie finalement dans son monde. Lorsque Kazuki repris conscience encore une fois, il se releva mais plus de Hannyu avec lui. Cependant seulement une heure ou deux s'était passer pendant toutes ces semaines "d'entrainement" avec Hannyu il repris donc ses activités quotidiennes, seulement chaque soir il rendait visite à Hannyu pour parler avec elle et lui tenir compagnie. Mais plus que cela après avoir parler à Hannyu il tentait de passer en Forme Bankai ce qui fut plus ou moins concluant. Mais au fur et à mesure il maitrisa de plus en plus cette forme et après parallèlement le Shikai était d'un simplicité à contrôler lorsque l'on pouvait contrôler son Bankai. Seulement Kazuki se s’arrêta pas pour autant de s'entrainer. Dans le but de devenir toujours plus fort il s’entrainait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait en plus d'améliorer sa contrôle du Bankai. 5 Ans après : Après une mission Shinigami, Kazuki et les shinigamis avec qui il était revinrent au pays de Grisaia. Cependant pendant le voyage retour Kazuki avait l'air d'un très mauvais état. Il commença a vomir, et saigner par le nez et les yeux. Il était a la limite du coma. Il fut vite rapatrier au pays de Grisaia et envoyer chez les Unohana pour comprendre quel était son problème. Son problème semblait être lié a son Esprit, Hannyu. Alors que Unohana l'aidait à rentrer en Jinzen l'état de Kazuki empirait de plus en plus. Après avoir tenter un long moment de rentrer en Jinzen avec Hannyu, après de nombreux refus d'une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Hannyu, Kazuki arriva finalement à rentrer en Jinzen accompagné de Takashi Zenno avec l'aide de Unohana mais à la seconde d'avant son Bankai s'activa. Assez déboussoler à son arriver dans son esprit sous forme Bankai, il vu Hannyu apparemment triste dans sa forêt contrairement à d'habitude. Hannyu! Cria Kazuki pour interpeller cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle le vu elle accourra vers lui, assez apeurer . Comme d'habitude ils s’essayèrent et commencèrent à discuter. - Hannyu pourquoi je suis sous cette forme ? Et qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? D'habitude lorsque je viens je ne suis pas en Bankai alors P…. - Ferme là. -... Cette voix ne provenait pas de Hannyu, elle provenait de derrière elle. Kazuki était complètement choquer de ce qu'il se passait il ne savait pas si il était en train de délirer ou si il était posséder. Deux personnes dans son esprit ? Que se passait-il ? -Qu… Hein…. ? - J'ai dit ferme là. Sous ces mots il sortie une jeune fille de derrière les arbres. Une jeune fille mais absolument pas comme Hannyu, peut être 20ans. Un jeune fille aux cheveux long et violet foncer un visage complètement froid aucune expression ni émotion. Elle porte une longue robe noir et blanche. Ses cheveux recouvre ses yeux ne laissant paraître que le bas de son visage inexpressif. Puis elle se remit à parler : -Tu parle de Bankai, Tu n'est qu'un idiot, tu me dégoûte depuis des mois lors d'un moment que tu trouve critique tu hurle bankai, bankai, bankai, mais sais tu ce qu'est le Bankai imbécile ? -C'…. - FERME LA! Le crie se fit retentir dans toute la forêt. -Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais au dessus de cela sais-tu qui je suis ? Kazuki regarda discrètement Hannyu qui avait la tête baisser. - Non je ne sais pas. Répondit lentement Kazuki. - Je suis Bernkastel, je suis l'autre partie de ton esprit que te représente. Là où Hannyu est ton coté enfantin et ta colère, je suis ta puissance. Cependant tu ma ignorer depuis le début. Tu m'a exclu de toutes tes forme j'ai seulement une présence dans ton shikai. Oui si tu réfléchie au lieu de ne faire rien d'autre que de voir Hannyu, ton shikai à deux lames. DEUX LAMES! Tu ne t'es jamais demander pourquoi ton Bankai n'en n'avait que une ? Sous ta forme Shikai sans le savoir tu prend une partie de moi, et cela seulement car je l'ai imposer à Hannyu. Mais j'ai réussit à surgir dans ton esprit lorsque tu à toucher ce Hollow dans la forets. Il aurait dû te posséder lors de ta chute tu l'a effleurer mais j'ai préférer sortir lorsque ton esprit était au plus faible. Et lorsque j'ai surgit j'ai également pris en moi la partie du Hollow qui aurait dû te posséder. - Bernkastel tu devrais être plus gentille avec Kazuki il ne savait pas que… - Reste en dehors de ça Hannyu. Répondit Bernkastel en coupant Hannyu. Les esprits ne livre pas leurs force à leurs hôte comme si ils leurs disait bonjour. Tu as fait une erreur en donnant ton Bankai à Kazuki alors qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre le shikai. Écoute moi bien Kazuki. Tu ne mérite pas d'avoir le Bankai de Hannyu, en principe les esprit impose une grosse épreuve avant de donner leurs Bankai, pas juste un jeu impliquant une série de coup de poing. MAIS JE N'AI JAMAIS EU MON MOT A DIRE ! Kazuki. Aujourd'hui tu va arrêter de m'ignorer. Aujourd'hui c'est ton épreuve, pas un jeu, ton épreuve sera ton pardon, elle jouera sur ta vie. Après ces mots Bernkastel s'avança vers Kazuki, à ce moment Hannyu se leva et tenta de retenir Bernkastel. Cependant cette dernière d'un revers de main la fit décoller a travers la forêts. '' N'oublie pas notre différence de puissance de toute manière je ne suis plus la même petite sœur. '' furent les mots de Bernkastel avant de se rediriger vers Kazuki. Ce dernier se leva sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il resta d'abord immobile, puis il vu Bernkastel donner un coup de poing à environ 2 mètres de lui, par pur réflexe de son instinct de survie il plongea sur le coté même si le coup de poing ne l'aurais jamais toucher. Cependant lorsqu'il se releva il jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui et vit une partie de la forêts complètement rasé par l'onde de puissance. Après cette vue Kazuki ne réfléchi pas plus et commença à courir, c'était clairement un coup pour tuer, Bernkastel était sérieuse. Kazuki fuira pendant près de 5 jours toujours pareil lorsque Bernkastel le retrouvai il fit une esquive in extremis, bien qu'il fut blesser plusieurs fois. Toujours dans sa forme Bankai, étrangement dans son esprit cela ne l’épuisait pas. A un moment au bout de plusieurs jours à fuir Kazuki se retrouva bloquer entre ce qui semblait être un ravin infini, les bords de son esprit à l'évidence et Bernkastel qui le suivait à la trace depuis tout ce temps. Se retrouvant sans échappatoire Kazuki tenta en premier temps de converser avec Bernkastel : - Je suis désoler dit moi ce que tu veut, je n'ai jamais su que tu était existante mais si je l'aurais su je ne t'aurais pas laisser de coté. - C'est trop tard. Maintenant j'ai une part d'Hollow en moi. Je ne suis plus une personne conciliante comme auparavant. Répondit froidement Bernkastel. Après ces mots Bernkastel sauta sur Kazuki prête à frapper mais Hannyu vint s'interposer. Cependant Bernkastel n'avait pas pour but de s'arrêter Hannyu n'était qu'un obstacle franchissable pour elle. Bernkastel allait complètement détruire Kazuki et Hannyu au passage. Quand soudain Kazuki vint couvrir Hannyu derrière lui encaissant à lui seul le coup de Bernkastel. Il n'aurait pas put se laisser à l'idée de laisser Hannyu se faire détruire sous ses yeux. Lorsque le coup de Bernkastel frappa le dos de Kazuki d'énormes craquement se firent ressentir et entendre. Son dos céda complètement sous le coup de Bernkastel. Puis cette dernière se mit à hurler : -Aurais-tu fait cela pour moi ?! Réponds-moi ! Toujours avec ce regarde froid elle monta en haut d'un des arbres sous lequel était Kazuki allonger au sol ne pouvant presque plus bouger. Une fois en haut de l'arbre Bernkastel fit apparaître une faux énorme et complètement noir. Faux, qu'elle lâchât au dessus de Kazuki, qu'elle regardait droit dans les yeux. La faux tombait d'une dizaine de mètres de haut droit sur Kazuki, ne pouvant plus bouger. Bernkastel et Kazuki se regardait droit dans les yeux. Puis lorsque la faux arriva à mit chemin entre le haut de l'arbre et Kazuki. Bernkastel chuchota quelque chose. Kazuki lu sur ses lèvres : - Ke...n...ta Be...rn...ka...stel. Alors qu'il allait en mourir Bernkastel venait de lui donner sa dernière chance. Alors Kazuki pris une grande inspiration et avec les forces qui lui restait il dit : '- Zenmetsu, Hakai no Hime Chihiro Hannyu To kenta Bernkastel, Bankai!' La faux venait de le toucher lorsqu'il hurla Bankai et c'est au contact de la faux que Kazuki changea complètement de forme. Rien à voir avec son ancien Bankai, plus certaines parties qui s'évapore comme des ombres. Non, son corps entier devint une ombre s'évaporant dans l'air, des yeux violet brillants, et dans sa main une faux gigantesque était présente. Une faux à deux têtes, orné de talismans et de pics. Alors que Kazuki se découvrait, Bernkastel descendit de l'arbre et regarda droit dans les yeux Kazuki. - Je t'ai offert mon pouvoirs car tu m'a prouver en sauver Hannyu que tu n'est pas de mauvaise volonté ou une mauvaise personne. Je t'ai donc accorder ma puissance totale. Cependant maintenant je te prierais de penser et de prendre soin de moi autant que tu à pris soin de Hannyu. - Je prendrais…. Kazuki avait une voix extrêmement aiguë proche d'un ultrason lorsqu'il parlait. Sa voix résonnait d'ailleurs comme un écho. Il fut étonné par la tonalité de sa voix, Mais repris. - Je prendrais autant soin de toi que j'ai pris soin de Hannyu. Je prendrais soin de vous deux autant l'une que l'autre. Je tacherais de n'oublier aucune d'entre vous. Je veillerais à vous utiliser seulement lorsque les situations seront critiques et que vous serez d'accord pour me prêter vos pouvoirs. - Je vois que tu me comprend enfin. A toi de voir t'es formes mais avec moi et Hannyu. Je tente de cohabité avec le Hollow que je contient, cependant il se peut qu'il prenne le dessus. Lorsque ça arriva tu souffrira comme jamais.Je ferais mon possible pour garer ma lucidité. Après ces mots Bernkastel se recula, s'assit et pris Hannyu sur ses genoux. Kazuki bougea alors dans sa nouvelle forme il avait une forme humanoïde mais son corps était à peine physique. Il n'était que une ombre plus aucun flux dans le corps juste des formes d'ombres semi physique. Il essayait les mouvements de sa faux. Puis il remarqua une séparation au milieu de la faux. Il tourna les deux cotés de la faux puis elles se séparèrent en deux faux lié par une longue chaîne noir. La faux non séparer fait environ 3mètres de long et lors de leurs séparation les faux faisait chacune 1,5 mètres avec une chaîne de deux mètres qui les liais. Kazuki s'avança et posa ses mains sur la tête de Hannyu et Bernkastel. A partir de maintenant nous ne ferons qu'un. Puis Kazuki sortit de sa forme Bankai. Les ombres qui constituait une semblant de forme humanoïde se rassemblèrent et reformèrent le corps humain de Kazuki. Hannyu était en train d'applaudir tandis de Bernkastel le regardait juste avec un air satisfait. - Bien maintenant vois également ton nouveau Shikai, à moins que tu préfère me laisser de coté à nouveau. - Bien évidemment que non. J'ai promis. Répondu Kazuki avec un sourire. Kazuki fit tourner son Zanpakuto et l'envoya en l'air et cria Kowasu, Hannyu To Bernkastel! Puis dans la seconde d'après une faux à deux lames parallèles sortie du sol le déchirant. Une faux d'environ 2mètres de haut, avec deux lames géantes noir. En revanche le nouveau Shikai contrairement à l'ancien n'a pas ses lames recouverte de texture organiques mais est bien plus harmonieuse et gracieuse. Une chaîne très fine se trouvait au bout de la faux, un masque de Hollow ornais la chaîne. Une faux très lourde et d'apparence peu maniable, faux que Kazuki manie très facilement, dans tout ses mouvements. Les lames noir sont assez épaisse et longues mais restent très tranchantes. Lorsqu'il rentre en Shikai Kazuki à les bouts de ses cheveux qui s'évaporent dans l'air tout comme dans son ancien Bankai. Après avoir bien observer ses nouvelles forme Kazuki retourna dans sa forme humaine. Puis Bernkastel repris immédiatement : - Bien, maintenant laisse moi te mettre en garde, lorsque tu activera ton Bankai tu sera certes très puissant et même plus puissant que dans ton ancien Bankai. Cependant lorsque ton corps se désagrégera et deviendra uniquement ombre, cela laissera des séquelle sur ton corps humain. En effet à ce moment là il est simple pour le Hollow de t'attaquer. Tu peut déjà remarquer des vaisseau sanguins qui ont été détruits au niveau de ton torse. Tu ne pourra pas perdre de membres ou de partis importante de ton corps, mais des cicatrices appareilleront sur ton corps. Après certaines auront plus d'ampleur que d'autres. Le prix de ton Bankai sera plus grand que simplement ton chakra, ton corps en subira un coup également à chaque fois. Ces séquelle deviendront dangereuse lors d'une utilisation trop courante de ton Bankai. Et ces cicatrices ne guériront jamais, jamais. De plus la folie sera possible à chacun de tes passages, si tu n'arrive pas à le maîtriser totalement. Cependant si cela arrive nous serons là pour t’arrêter. Tuer tes alliés ne serait pas intelligent. Si tu rentre dans ta folie sache que moi et Hannyu viendrons pour arrêter t'es lames. Tu es bien trop dangereux en Bankai pour laisser le Hollow te guider. Dit Bernkastel avec un air sérieux pour la première fois. Kazuki ne fit que acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. '- '''Je reviendrais vous rendre visite chaque soir comme je l'ai fait à chaque fois avec Hannyu mais à partir de maintenant je viendrais vous voir vous deux. - Bien tu peut partir Au revoir, Kazuki. Si je sens le Hollow prendre le dessus je m'isolerais au plus possible. Répondit froidement Bernkastel. - A demain Kazuki. Répondit Hannyu avec un grand sourire. Lors de sa sortie de Jinzen Kazuki était rester là pendant près d'une semaine. Sa barbe avait pousser mais plus que cela il venait durant cette dernière semaine d’apprendre réellement à connaître ses esprits. Et ce Jinzen l'avait complètement soigner du mal qui le rongeait avant de rentrer en Jinzen. Il retourna donc voir comme promis tout les soirs Hannyu et Bernkastel. Parfois Bernkastel n'était pas présente, sûrement isolé à cause de l'Hollow. Cependant il ne parla pour l'instant à personnes de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il était prêt à re-combattre et cette fois avec Hannyu et Bernkastel à ses cotés et peut-être même le Hollow dans le pire des cas. '''Arc des 10 ans:' Durant la 3ème année Nelliel la compagne de Kazuki à l'époque fit exécuter par le pays de Grisaia pour haute trahison. Grimmjow, un des général saint avait organiser son exécution. En effet bien qu'elle faisait parti du Gurin Lotus elle était une infiltré et œuvrait pour saboter ses plan de l’intérieur. En apprenant son décédé Kazuki entra en déprime pendant 2 année complète. A cours de la cinquième année une relation entre Kazuki et Olivia Armstrong se créa, cette dernière ayant récemment perdu une personne proche, son frère. Ils firent ensemble diverses mission '' coup d'état '' contre le Gurin Lotus ayant pour unique but de les défouler et de nourrir leurs haine qu'ils avaient en eux. Au final au cours de la 7ème année Kazuki et Olivia se marièrent. et c'est au cours de cette même année que Kazuki fut choisie par Raava pour être l'un des 7 légendaires. Il parti donc dans un endroit reculer dans le pays de la Terre pour son entrainement. Durant son entrainement vers la fin de cette 7ème année Olivia accoucha d'un enfant, une fille qu'elle nomma Arishia. Kazuki n'appris qu'il avait un enfant que lors de son retour lors de la 10èe année. Pendant son entrainement pour être légendaire Kazuki passa un contrat avec son Hollow intérieur. Si le Hollow prête une partie de ses pouvoir a Kazuki, quand la guerre sera fini alors Kazuki relâchera le Hollow. Pendant ce temps il faudra que le Hollow s'entende bien avec Bernkastel et Hannyu mais aussi qu'ils vivent avec elles. Après un court débat le Hollow accepta finalement ce contrat, ce qui offrit a Kazuki des pouvoirs de Hollow et un masque de Vizard. Le Hollow que Kazuki possédait en tant qu'esprit était un Vasto Lorde, au court du temps Kazuki fini par donner un nom à ce Hollow, Mirai. Mirai était un Hollow à forme humanoïde ressemblant beaucoup à Kazuki cependant sa corps était uniquement noir et blanc et son sabre était de couleur blanche. Mirai était un Vasto Lorde très puissant mais au final il fut plus habitué à vivre en tant que esprit de Kazuki avec les deux petites fille plutôt que en Hollow désirant tué. Par ailleurs lorsque Mirai et Bernkastel furent séparer le comportement de Bernkastel changea totalement, Bernkastel devenant comme une jeune adolescent dans sa crise mais beaucoup plus aimable et émotionnel qu"auparavant. Bankai: Zenmetsu, Hakai no Hime Chihiro Hannyu To Kenta Bernkastel ! Dans son Bankai Kazuki adopte une forme non tangible et prend l'apparence d'une géante ombre de plus de 2mètres 50 de haut. Aucune partie de son corps n'est physique et il survole légèrement le sol. Dans cet état il possède deux énormes faux de plus de deux mètres chacune, ces faux ont des ornements et son lié entre elles par une longue chaine. L'ombre n'est pas matérielle mais la seul lumière qu'elle émet provint des yeux qui sont violet brillant. Sous cette forme Kazuki se contrôle à peine, il laisse la parti Hollow de lui prendre le contrôle pour une puissance de destruction énorme. De plus sous cette forme Kazuki aspire l'énergie vitale de ses adversaires au fur et à mesure du combat. Cependant à chaque passage en Bankai Kazuki hérite d'une cicatrice quelque part sur son corps. Cicatrice qui sera présente de manière permanente. ''' Shikai: Kowasu, Hannyu To Bernkastel ! Dans son Shikai Kazuki fait apparaitre une géante faux en Os avec une chaine orné d'un masque de Hollow sort du sol. Dans cette forme Kazuki à quelques partie de son corps qui s'évapore sous forme d'ombre ( notamment ses cheveux ) et est dans un état d’énervement intense. Ses yeux deviennent violet foncé avec une lueur rouge en leur centre. Catégorie:Personnage